115071-flying-done-right
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- | |} ---- ---- And I think they would only be better if you could directly bolt the lasers to their cartilage. *nod* | |} ---- ---- ---- True, though here is a good idea. Mount upgrades in the form of the drops they are currently in, Since we are able to travel the universe why not have mechanical mount upgrades? Hear me out each drop just like it does now can improve the mount, so a current headpiece drop can alter the head of said mount obviously for any other part of the mount which carbine will have to choose. This can be either by adding a new piece to an existing mount (think interchange ability between mounts) this either by skin or by new mount mesh split by the drop parts, head, torso, sides, what have you. You get the idea, XIV see what you did =) now i want cool tech -mechanical mounts and or upgrades, that new mechanical hovering war-boar mount though! | |} ---- That's exactly what those players said, and once again another mmo (W*) fails up against a mmo from 2004 w/flying mounts. | |} ---- Yes because flying mounts are the reason WoW has their subscriptions. WoD will have no flying mounts until the first major content patch. Just to quote Bashiok because he gives a good explanation: | |} ---- I don't think the game fails because of flying mounts, I think it takes away the part of exploring the game. | |} ---- I think you could come to the conclusion that flying mounts were not alone the reason for WoW success, but WoW success was from the whole package. WoW was also the most successful from Vanilla to WOTLK hitting its peak at & decline around 2010 and Cataclysm. As far as Bashiok quote, I also have no problem w/clearing a zone prior to allowing the player to fly. Also, as he puts it " it completely removes the ability for us to pace or present content in any structured way, and in general removes our ability to determine how and when players approach a situation, see a vista or location, or charge into/out-of a combat situation." I wouldn't put too much on a CC or Dev in the first place, remember Hardcore. A games success is the casual masses and how the devs adopt those ideas for success, not the minority or dev in the field that actually plays little. That's some of the reasons made BC & WOTLK the most loved xpacs from WoW, and how the maps were built are a strong reason for it. | |} ---- ---- Players said the same thing about mounts in GW2, I wonder how much money they loss from players going to other games that have mounts? It's the little things that make up the whole package that keeps players around. 405 is moving again, you guys have fun w/the topic. | |} ---- This. Plenty of fast travel already. | |} ---- ---- I disagree with you entirely. Wildstar plays like a beautiful platformer and having said that, Gliding has been a staple in them since 1990's . Anyone remember a game called Spyro before it got desecrated by Skylanders? This game would benefit very much from another form of movement - Now I am not saying Carbine should implement Flying all over the game but the idea of using a glider is very appealing. Just picture hovering off,getting a bit of run-speed with that hoverboard of yours and then activating your glider for a bit of draft. There are plenty of places where this would be wonderful and it would help get around a bit better in quite a fun way that shows off the game's vistas . Malgrave for one, would benefit greatly from this with all it's peaks. On top of that - I seem to recall a devspeak video that boasted putting on grav-boots to get around funner ;). I would love to see the ability to use said grav-boots the way they were marketed. It's just a shame that this game has so much sci-fi potential to get these little gadgets in yet the majority of all this cool platforming seems to have been wiped away. I still look forward to Carbine bringing back beta hoverboard action. It is very clear in-game that there are jumps and drops and places to get air-time all over the world which unfortunately cannot be done due to the change of physics. They clearly had some great ideas and scrapped them or decided to save them as a 'drop' for later on to have an excuse for some cool content rather than release it all as it was intended. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Teleport between the gate things you can bind at? | |} ---- ---- Well let me ask this in reverse: "How much money do MMOs with flying mounts lose when players choose to go to a different MMO because they dislike flying?" Do you know how annoying world PvP is in WoW when your target freezes you and flies away? We have ships and taxis. I think tht that's enough for the flying part of the game. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Let me explain to you how it goes. Your level 20 guildie informs others that he is being ganked by a level 50. When you get there instead of a wild hunt you get him flying away. The moment you'll leave he'll gank your low level guildie again. So now your day is spent as a body guard. The way it is right now, you get there, you shut him down a few times, he leaves. | |} ---- ---- Same. And I would rather flying wasn't implemented here to make it as complicated as it is WoW. | |} ---- ---- I hate pvp when I'm out trying to level but love the battlegrounds type pvp. Consensual pvp on a pve server is great. | |} ---- ---- ---- People also use swords in this universe. They're not "gliders," they're "eldan omni flyers!" Bingo. Maybe a zero-g zone would be a good start, something like Vashj'ir. Then again, apparently I'm the only person who loves that zone. I'm an easy sell on flying or similar gameplay though. Ever since I played KNiGHTS way back when, I prefer to explore in all directions. | |} ---- ---- And the somewhat muted sounds. Come to think of it, my favorite zones are all the low-g no-atmosphere areas, including the shiphands. | |} ---- ---- And keep a Farside Biome on your housing plot so you can use the House teleport to get to Thayd. | |} ---- This is Wildstar ... We should be able to just put a gun or knife to the driver and tell him to put some speed on it. | |} ---- ---- ---- The 2004 MMO started experiencing subscription loss for the first time when it made flying most accessible. (Cataclysm allowed flying immediately in new leveling zones). I think it's safe to say we can leave the comparison of subs between the two games out of a discussion on flying. | |} ---- Well correct me if I'm wrong, but it was more that Carbine stated that Wildstar was built to handle flying mounts, but not necessarily have them implemented at that point in time until they were sure that flying mounts were done "right" and were more than just going from point A to point B. The reactions to said statements then were the community going back and forth on the subject of yay or nay with tid bits of arguments on how a "proper" implementation could be done in the mix... But yeah, I don't recall them ever actually saying they did it, just that they have a world that it could be implemented later if they chose to. For me personally I wouldn't mind, but it'd have to be something with more than just going from point A to B faster. I would LOVE dogfights that weren't on rails for example... | |} ---- Maybe you should reread op and the first few posts, comparisons were made from the start, and continued through the thread. I also said multiple times it was the whole package that made the product, not flying alone. bringing up the competition and what they did right should not be an issue, especially at a time when said game has more players enjoying and riding their flying mounts at this very moment then all of Wildstar players playing across all servers at peak hours. | |} ---- ---- Honestly I'd think flying mounts would make it more fun to explore. Remember that little troll village that could only be accessed by a shaman with reincarnation? Flying mounts let everyone access it. There are so many awesome little areas that were finally accessible when THE GAME THAT MUST NOT BE NAMED, which rhymes with Schmorld of Schmorecraft, added flying mounts. As for killing PvP... not really. People would just swoop down and start PvP (then get pwned, but that's beside the point), and if it got really good then more and more people would come swooping in. Of course, in WildStar the flying mounts would probably go as fast as a geriatric chicken, so it'd probably be more like a painful glide landing than a swoop. | |} ----